Octavian and the Quest for Beyoncé
by Arrietta Vistoso
Summary: Our favorite little diva and his search for his long-lost mother. Join Octavian as he finds what it truly means to be a son of Beyoncé.


**Well it's pretty much a fact that Octavian is a son of Beyoncé, so might as well make a story about it. Please enjoy Octavian's adventure as he searches for his mother. **

Octavian stalked the bushes of New Rome's Elementary School as he scanned for kiddies carrying stuffed animals. The children had dubbed him the "Fluff Thief" and Octavian was perfectly fine with that title. He spotted a second grader dragging a stuffed bunny through the sand box. It would be the perfect target.

"That's a nice bunny you have," Octavian said as he approached the girl.

"His name is Jason because Jason is our hero!" the girl said proudly. Octavian grumbled, ever since that blasted war Jason had been worshipped almost more than the gods. And of course Octavian, who had tried nothing but to protect New Rome, was completely forgotten.

"Well, I heard the gods were looking for a sacrifice. You know the gods get angry when they don't get a sacrifice," he continued. The girl clutched her bunny tighter.

"Please don't sacrifice Jason," she said in a small voice.

"But if I don't the gods would be angry. And they might even be angry with you for being so selfish," he said with a wicked grin. He swiped the bunny from her hands as tears formed in the girl's eyes.

"Shut it, brat," he said. He took out his knife and sliced the rabbit through the stomach. He hoped that it would work like voodoo and perhaps the actual Jason would be hurt as well. The girl began to sob as the stuffing fell to the ground. He was about to laugh at her little scene when something in the stuffing caught his eye. The fluff on the ground was sending him a message. The words seemed to float into his mind.

_Go and find your mother in New York_

_She'll be waiting for you with some pork_

_She'll call you her little diva_

_Because you'll eat the yogurt "Activia"_

Had he read the bunny guts right? Could it be true that his long lost mother, the one and only Beyoncé was waiting for him in New York? He hadn't heard from her in years, since he was just a small toddler. She had left his father and betrayed the legion to become a singer, leaving behind her little diva. Of course he had never forgotten her, he watched her every video, interview, and her songs were on repeat on his iPod. Sometimes when he listened to her sing he could remember her singing him to sleep every night. She had such a beautiful voice, being a descendant of Apollo and all.

Octavian fell to the ground and began to sob with the little girl. He gently touched the stuffing that had brought new hope to his life. He would find his mother, she would be proud of him, and together they would be fabulous.

As Octavian cried, the school teacher approached him with a frown on her face. She promptly scolded him for disrupting recess and destroying Jason the bunny. Octavian gave a half-hearted apology and ran off to find his father.

* * *

"Father! I have seen the signs! Mother wants to see me again, I must go find her!" Octavian exclaimed as he busted into his father's home. His father was absent-mindedly reading _The New Rome Times_ in his overstuffed armchair.

"That's nice son. Don't forget your sweater," he said without even looking up.

"I am a proud son of Beyoncé, I do not need a sweater," Octavian spat.

"Yeah, there are sandwiches in the fridge," his father said. Octavian stormed out on his father who was not even listening. He marched straight for camp so that he could collect his things and begin his quest. On the way he ran into Jason and Reyna.

"Hey Octavian," Jason said in a friendly way.

"Hello fellow praetors," Octavian said.

"We've been over this, you aren't a praetor," Reyna said. Octavian didn't listen.

"I'm so sorry to say I will have to step down for a few weeks, for my mother has requested I start a quest to find her. Keep a watch for news stories about Beyoncé reuniting with her long lost son," Octavian said.

"Wait, you seriously think Beyoncé is your mom? We all thought that was your sick attempt at humor…" Jason said.

"Oh Mommy, they don't understand me. I'll prove them wrong, I'll be a good little diva," Octavian said to the sky. The two praetors began to back away slowly and soon broke into a run to avoid the psycho augur.

Octavian hummed "Single Ladies" as he walked to his room in the First Cohort. He packed away his things and in moments he was ready to go.

"I'm coming Mom, I'll be there soon. I'll be your little diva again."

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Arrietta**


End file.
